mypowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Werehog
Sonic the Werehog is Sonic's bestial werewolf-like form in the game Sonic Unleashed. Sonic the Hedgehog was transformed when Dr. Eggman used a machine to painfully suck out the power of the Chaos Emeralds in its entirety from Super Sonic, with which Eggman would fire a special laser weapon at the Earth, releasing and awakening the creature known as Dark Gaia from the core of Earth and in the process, a small amount of Dark Gaia had infected him. It is stated in-game that it is Dark Gaia's power is what causes Sonic's nightly transformation into this form. Sonic only transforms at night because that is the only time of day when Dark Gaia can move about and affect people, making night the only time when Dark Gaia can also affect Sonic. Sonic transforms into Werehog at night, which makes his quest more complicated. When transforming into the Werehog (or transforming back to normal), a light and a cloud of purple smoke envelops him. Sonic the Werehog also features a different gameplay than Sonic. He attacks with his arms and fists, which is able stretch out and punch his foes. Rather than using a counted number of rings, Sonic uses a health bar, collecting rings refills the bar. Sonic also howls like a real werewolf at the start of a night stage, and he also can run at higher speed on all fours like a wolf, so it is suspected that he gained a little wolfish behaviour. Aside from the usual ability of Sonic being able to race down ramps throughout the levels, in Werehog form you must get across gaps in a tightrope walking fashion. Sonic appears to retain most of his normal abilities in this form as well as the ability to speak, though with more of growl than normal. Therefore, it can basically just be considered a darker, feral form of Sonic's rather than as a split-personality monster like other interpretations of werewolves. Sonic the Werehog still has Sonic the Hedgehog's good heart, even though he is in a wolf-like form. This is primarily due to his will; it's too strong for Dark Gaia to affect. Abilities Extendable arms: Werehog Sonic can stretch his arms over long distances, aiding him in fighting enemies and traversing the world. This ability was discovered accidentally when an ice cream cone was dropped. Increased strength: Sonic is notably stronger in Werehog form, allowing him to lift open closed doors and effortlessly pick up, carry and throw crates and enemies. Were-Beat: Allows Sonic to swing and smash a grabbed enemy Unleashed Mode: Sonic can enter this form with enough power in the Unleashed Gauge. This doubles the damage dealt and halves the damage taken (in the latter's case, it makes Sonic invincible instead in the PS3 and X360 version of Sonic Unleashed). Were-Hammer: Sonic preforms an uppercut and slams into ground that creates a shock wave that damages and pushes back enemies. Were-Claw: Sonic slashes enemies while dashing. Enemies hit will become stunned. Were-Shoot: Sonic slashed with both claws in an uppercut fashion and sends enemies in the air. Gaia-Shake: Sonic pounds the ground with both fists, creating a close-range earthquake. Can be controlled to catch more enemies. Weaknesses In this form, Sonic is much slower compared to his normal form. When in water he instantly drowns, like his normal form. Category:Super Forms Category:Characters